Switched
by LoveFlame
Summary: When Master Cyclonis gets her hands on a special crystal and uses it on the Storm Hawks, what will befall of them? Will they perish by its power? Aerrow X Piper, Finn X Scarlett /OC/ CHAPTER 3 UP! - Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**I know I shouldn't do this while I'm already have a story to do, but I can't help it !**

**So don't send an angry mob at me.**

**This idea just came in my head, like most of my ideas for future stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, unfortunately...**

**Claimer: I own Scarlett, my OC, and this idea.**

**Well, I'm gonna stop talking now.**

**Read!**

**_SWITCHED:_**

**_chapter 1 - Prologue_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_- - - - - -_**

_'We had our ups and downs._

_We went through thick and thin._

_We were survivors._

_But it just took one shot before we fell._

_It took that one final blast. That one flash of red light._

_That's when we knew we were goners.'_

_- - - - - -_

"I'm down! I'm down!" Finn exclaimed. As usual, his engines were shot. Smoke filled the area. He knew that he was going to need to pull out his good old parachute to keep him from falling to the deadly wastelands below.

The Storm Hawks were ambushed by the cyclonians. They fought restlessly for what felt like hours. Their bodies started to ache. This made them look out to let sure no one would sneak up on them. Too bad this didn't stop this sharpshooter from acting a wimp in battle...as usual...

His skimmer finally gave out on him. It made a buzzing sound before falling down. Finn jumped out of his skimmer just in time before it exploded on him. His parachute made him float back up in the sky.

"Great," Finn muttered. "No skimmer. What else can go wrong?"

His luck immediately ran out. A talon shot the parachute, tearing through and leaving huge holes against the fabric.

Finn let out a high-pitched scream.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

His eyes widened.

_'I'm gonna die! The world can't live without me. Not without their number one sharpshooter!'_

He was about to, as Stork would say, meet his ultimate doom...

All of a sudden, his eyes watered. Pain shot through his body like lightning. He wasn't falling.

Finn had, unfortunately for him, fell in front of a skimmer on his...uh..._sensitive_ part...

"...ow..." He managed to squeal.

A roar of laughter boomed through his ears. He slowly lifted his head up to see who it was.

A girl his same age with black, shoulder-length spiky hair and golden eyes smirked at him.

"Having fun, Finn?" She asked sarcastically.

_'My luck...Scarlett...' _

He flushed before getting up to sit behind her.

His legs **really** hurt now.

And now...it hurts to sit...

* * *

Aerrow jumped off his skimmer onto a talon's. He used his two energy blades to cut off one of the engines before back flipping back to his.

The talon released his parachute while he gave the young skyknight a glare. Aerrow smirked. Finally, the number of talons started to decrease.

They were winning.

Aerrow shot down another talon. This cycle kept moving.

Piper rode her heli-scooter towards Aerrow.

"It's almost over," She flashed him a bright, white smile. "Just a few more talons left."

Aerrow smiled back and nodded. " As usual, we win again!"

His squadrant cheered as they took out the remaining talons.

Scarlett shot her fist in the air. "Victory! Finally we can get some relaxation."

Everyone agreed. They felt as if they were on fire.

"Okay, let's go back to-"

A sound of thunder startled them. All of them turned their heads.

Red skies were forming. A huge fleet of talons were approaching. Aerrow glared at the man leading them. His raven black hair and crimson eyes could be seen behind the double bladed sword he held up.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow hissed.

Everyone groaned.

Scarlett shrugged. "So much for relaxation..."

* * *

**I hope you like it so far.**

**I have something in store for the Storm Hawks. -evil giggles-**

**Review!**


	2. Capture

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**I have a little writer's block on everything right now, but don't worry, I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, wish I did...**

**Claimer: The idea and Scarlett, my OC.**

**Now on with the story!**

**_Switched_**

**_chapter 2: Capture_**

**_ENJOY!_**

To everyone's dismay, this wasn't a dream.

There were really a huge fleet of cyclonians coming towards them.

Stork could see from the windows of his ship that the talon champion who shown no mercy led them all. The merb shrugged and return to his controls. He used the communicator to call the others.

"I will like to warn you that at this point, we're doomed." Stork said flatly. He could hear groans of his teammates on the other side.

"Thanks Stork, we really needed that." Finn replied. He frowned and turned his head to the skyknight. "So...what are we going to do?"

Aerrow smiled slightly. "Well, we can't just leave, that's for sure. They'll follow us. So I we just have to stay here and fight. I know we are outnumbered, but it always work at the end. Besides, they're outmatched."

Everyone forced a smile

Scarlett sighed. "Yeah, but with **_The_** Dark Ace out there, we are outnumbered AND outmatched."

Everyone frowned again. The redhead shot a glare at her. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Never mind..."

* * *

Dark Ace smirked at his 'competition'. He could almost taste the fear all of them had, even though they didn't show it. He wanted to dispose them himself, but his Master had a...different way of doing so. By using the first group of cyclonians as bait, he could see that all the Storm Hawks and that new girl with them were tired and worn out. It was the perfect time to attack now.

Taking out a crystal from his pocket, he equipted it to his weapon, turning from that fiery red to a blazing dark violet.

He could feel the air rushing right pass him as his talons charged forward. Dark Ace smiled.

He knew that either tomorrow or today, the Storm Hawks would disappear...forever.

* * *

Red and blue sparks filled the skies. Talons were falling from their skimmers in parachutes.

Aerrow shot down another skimmer until he heard a familiar voice.

"Tired, Aerrow?" It said mockingly.

The young skyknight turned around.

"Dark Ace!" He hissed before once again, activating his energy blades.

The talon champion laughed. "You really think you can defeat me."

He stood up on his skimmer. Aerrow smirked and stood up on his skimmer in a fighting stance.

"I did it once, I can do it again."

Dark Ace's double-bladed sword was activated, leaving an dark violet glow. The young skyknight was dumbfounded.

_'What kind of crystal is that...?'_ He thought, not realizing that he had let his guard down.

In one swift motion, Dark Ace attacked, cutting off one of the wings on his skimmer.

Radarr squawked, causing Aerrow to see what happened and jumped off onto his skimmer.

His glider kept him in the air.

"Radarr!" He called. He saw his little buddy fall until a parachute floated him back up then down slowly to the terra below.

The skyknight smiled at his companion.

"He might of made it, but you won't, skyknight!" A voice yelled.

Dark Ace sat back up on his skimmer and flew towards Aerrow, sword in hand, ready to battle.

* * *

The Storm Hawks weren't as lucky as they thought.

Piper's heli-scooter was smoking. So was Junko's and Scarlett's.

They flew next to each other, all of them with frowns on their faces.

"This is not going well," Finn replied. Everyone sighed in agreement.

Piper shrugged and look around, seeing a bunch of talons behind them. She noticed something very odd though.

"Where's Aerrow?" She asked.

"I don't know. I saw him fighting Dark Ace, like, 5 minutes ago." Scarlett said, dodging a red energy blast that was shot at her.

"I hope he's okay-oh no..."

Everyone stared at the navigator before looking in front of them. They were shocked.

On a cyclonian skimmer, was Aerrow, unconscious, laying across behind the talon champion.

He smirked. "There is absolutely no way you can defeat us. Surrounded while you're still alive!"

The other talons surrounded them, grins on all faces.

Dark Ace could see the shock on the teens' faces as they stared at their leader.

_'This was easier than I thought.'_

* * *

Stork, who was still on the Condor, of course, was confused of what's going on.

He couldn't see his teammates because of the rapid number of talons. Whenever he had shot one down, it looked like three more took it's place. What else was so weird was the number of talons they brought. In his eyes, it looked over 50.

When he thought it couldn't get any weirder, he noticed that nobody seemed to pay attention to him. His precious ship hadn't even been shot once.

"What's going on here...?" Stork asked himself. He put a hand up to his chin.

_'What could they possibly be thinking...?'_

He heard footsteps from behind him.

"So this is there pilot. A merb." A voice clearly coming from a man said.

Stork felt a shiver go down his spine. He slowly turned around.

"C-c-cyclonians?!" Stork exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and fear.

Cyclonians, all with smirks on their faces were in his ship. A lot of them.

The man that had spoken earlier pointed the end of its staff to the merb's neck.

"Head a course to Cyclonia, or face the consequences."

Stork backed away back to his controls.

He was surrounded by them. He had no choice.

* * *

Radarr finally landed on a terra, taking off his parachute and looking out into the skies.

He saw the Condor and the cyclonians heading back towards Cyclonia.

His ears droop down as he whimpered in worry.

The furry co-pilot knew this wasn't good.

Not at all.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it.**

**As I said before, I have writer's block. Still do...**

**Review please!**


	3. Within the Cells

**Hello!**

**I'm back! And guess what?!**

**NO WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Well, at least for now.**

**So here's another chappie!**

_**SWITCHED:**_

_**chapter 2 - Within the Cells**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**_- - - - - -_**

_- CYCLONIA -_

In Cyclonia, the talons shoved the Storm Hawks squadron into the hard, cold cells. One of the talons threw Aerrow to the floor, causing him to bite his lower lip hard and blood to draw out of it.

The skyknight ran up and grabbed hold of the iron bars, enraged.

"You will not get away with this!" Aerrow hissed. "We will find a way out of here!"

The Dark Ace merely laughed at his foolishness. "Aerrow, will you ever give up? You lost!"

Aerrow flew a punch through the bars at the talon champion. Dark Ace quickly grabbed his arms and jolted him forward, causing him to hit his head hard against the bars and fall to his knees. The skyknight held his head with his other hand. The Dark Ace let go of his arm and smirked.

"Foolish boy. You will never learn you'll lesson." His smirk turned into a snarl. "But Master Cyclonis will take care of that, permanently."

Aerrow narrowed his eyes at that man.

"Uh...S-sir?" A talon stuttered. Dark Ace turned his attention to the talon.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"W-what should we do w-with the girl?" He gestured to the girl who was struggling in the talons' grasps.

The champion walked up to the girl. She shot him a firm glare.

Dark Ace smirked. "I guess we can just throw her into the wastelands. The Master doesn't need a pest like-hey!"

Before he could finish, the girl had kicked him in the shin.

His crimson eyes were filled with anger. Before she knew it, the man grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She fell to her knees by the great force.

The Dark Ace unsheathe is double-bladed sword, the dark violet glow surrounding it.

"You little runt!" He hissed.

He held the sword at her neck.

The Storm Hawks stared at the two, eyes wide.

"My name's Scarlett, you worthless-" The girl started.

He tightened his grip on her. Scarlett yelped in pain.

"Let go of her!" Aerrow shouted. "She's...she's... one of us!"

This caught the talon champion's attention.

"Oh really," Dark Ace said. "So she's a new member then. No wonder why she doesn't know any respect."

He pulled her back to her feet harshly and threw her into the same cell as Piper.

"She'll just perish like the rest of you." Dark Ace snarled before walking out of the prison.

-

"You okay?" Piper asked. Scarlett nodded her head.

"I'm fine..." She answered sourly, still very angry.

Since earlier, everyone was silent. Finn and Junko were in the same cell, laying on the floor and against the walls. Piper and Scarlett were also in the same cell together, barely talking to each other as well. Aerrow remained in a cell alone, back facing away from his friends. He was seething in anger.

"How did this happen?" Junko asked finally.

"I don't know." Piper replied.

"Me either. All I can think of is that I came to visit as usual, and something bad happened, again..." Scarlett said dully, remembering what happened last time she visited them.

"That's all I can think of."

Junko nodded. "Well, at least Stork can save us. He still has the Condor-"

"He can't."

Everyone turned their heads to their leader.

"I remember that before I fell unconscious, that cyclonians were flying up to the Condor-from underneath."

Piper cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would..."

"Because that was the only way they could get in without tripping the alarms." Aerrow interrupted.

"But how would they know that?" Scarlett asked.

"Dark Ace used to be part of the old Storm Hawks before he betrayed them."

"What about Stork's traps?...Where is Stork?"

The skyknight groaned in aggravation of the multiple questions. "I don't know where Stork is...and the traps; Finn had something to do with that."

Everyone shrugged and turn their heads to the sharpshooter. Finn lowered his head.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"Wait, Finn, how in the world...oh god, never mind." Scarlett replied and shook her head.

* * *

_- THE TERRA -_

Radarr scurried around the prairie-like terra. It was a rather good size and had an weird-looking metal house on the corner. A few trees covered small areas of the land.

The terra was very familiar...

"Dove, can you bring zhe soup?" Asked a weak, sickly voice.

"Okay, Grandpa-pa!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

Radarr ran to the house where the voices had came from. He could here the footsteps and a few closing doors before the door to the outside open.

The person who came out was a female, no older than 14, with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She grasp the bucket that was at the doorstep when she noticed the blue, furry creature. The girl known as Dove, smiled.

"Radarr, iz that zyou?" She walked over to Radarr, brushing her hand behind his ears. "What zare you doing here? Where zhe Storm Hahwks?"

Radarr's ears droop downwards. He let out a small whimper.

Dove frowned. She knew something was wrong.

* * *

"I am bored...we are about to die...Atmos can't live without me..._god, this sucks_...go Storm Hawks!"

"Finn, no."

"Sorry."

Silence.

"...second verse, same as the first-"

"FINN!"

"I'll stop now."

A few minutes had pass since the Storm Hawks last talked. Only 15 minutes in the cells and it already felt like a lifetime.

"What do you think Cyclonis will do to us?" Piper asked. "Will it really...kill us?"

Everyone lowered their heads.

"Is this... the end of the Storm Hawks?" Finn asked.

"It's all my fault." Aerrow muttered. Everyone stared at him.

"Aerrow..." Piper started.

The skyknight shook his head. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have backed down and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"No, dude, it's my fault." Finn admitted. "If I didn't mess up in battle and broken Stork's traps, we wouldn't even be here."

"I shouldn't have visited." Scarlett whispered.

Piper glared at her. "Scar, this isn't the time for-"

"I'm serious." Scarlett glared back. "Every time I came to visit you guys, something awful happens to us. I bet that if I wasn't here, you all would have been okay,"

Everyone didn't say a word. The Amazonian continued.

"Maybe I'm just...a curse or something."

"That's not true!" Finn exclaimed angrily. "You're not a curse! You're our friend!"

Scarlett remained aghast. This was a side Finn never shown.

Piper smiled. "Finn's right, Scar."

Junko nodded his head. Aerrow gave a weak smile.

At that moment, the prison doors open and the talons walked in.

They opened the cell doors and dragged the Storm Hawks out towards the throne room.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH!**

**What will they do, what will they do?**

**You can only know if you review!**


End file.
